english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
The Slayers (1996)
The Slayers is an anime television series based on Hajime Kanzaka's light novel series. It aired between April 7, 1995 and September 29, 1995, consisting of 26 episodes. The series was released in North America by Software Sculptors between June 4, 1996 and October 6, 1998. Cast 'Main Cast' *Eric Stuart - Gourry Gabriev *Lisa Ortiz - Lina Inverse 'Secondary Cast' *Charles Rolfe - Rezo (eps3-10) *Crispin Freeman - Zelgadis (eps18-26) *Daniel Cronin - Zelgadis (eps2-10) *Jimmy Zoppi - Vrumugun *Joani Baker - Amelia (eps11-13) *Peter Davis - Rezo (eps 18-26) *Stan Hart - Zolf (Mummy Man) *Ted Lewis - Zangulus (eps14-26) *Veronica Taylor - Amelia (eps14-26) 'Minor Cast' *Adam Sholder - Eruk (ep18), Tiiba (ep22) *Alissa Porta - Waitress (ep9) *Bill McClure - Boy (ep8) *Carter Cathcart - Wizard (ep11) *Cliff Lazenby - Volun (ep17) *Crispin Freeman - Actor A (ep16), Hallas (ep15) *David Moo - Sorcerer 2 (ep19) *Eric Stuart - Bandit C (ep12), Knight (ep13) *Gene Jonson - Waiter (ep1) *J. Willet - Bandit A (ep1), Bandit Boss (ep1) *Jessica Lauren - Town Girl (ep5) *Jimmy Zoppi - Bandit B (ep12), Dilgear, Innkeeper (ep2), Prince Philionel (eps25-26), Saman (ep1), Thief (ep11), Zaboga (ep14) *John Dorsey - Zorom (ep7) *Junior Ringenbach - Rodimus *Liam OMalley - Warrior (ep13), Zangulus (ep13) *Lobozzo - Randy (ep11) *Matt Black - Prince Philionel (eps11-13) *Nicole Cathcart - Wife (ep2) *Rachel Lillis - Cally (ep15), Paula *Rachel Nanstad - Eris *Roger Kay - Bandit A (ep12), Minion #1 (ep6), Shabranigdo, Shopkeeper (ep2), Zorro Man (ep13) *Stacia Crawford - Sylphiel *Ted Lewis - Mr. Rossburg (ep16), Sorcerer 1 (ep19) 'Other Voices' *Jesse Tarlauren *Roger Kay Credits The Slayers 1996 Episode 1 Credits Part 1.png|Episode 1 (Part 1) The Slayers 1996 Episode 1 Credits Part 2.png|Episode 1 (Part 2) The Slayers 1996 Episode 2 Credits Part 1.png|Episode 2 (Part 1) The Slayers 1996 Episode 2 Credits Part 2.png|Episode 2 (Part 2) The Slayers 1996 Episode 3 Credits Part 1.png|Episode 3 (Part 1) The Slayers 1996 Episode 3 Credits Part 2.png|Episode 3 (Part 2) The Slayers 1996 Episode 4 Credits Part 1.png|Episode 4 (Part 1) The Slayers 1996 Episode 4 Credits Part 2.png|Episode 4 (Part 2) The Slayers 1996 Episode 5 Credits Part 1.png|Episode 5 (Part 1) The Slayers 1996 Episode 5 Credits Part 2.png|Episode 5 (Part 2) The Slayers 1996 Episode 6 Credits Part 1.png|Episode 6 (Part 1) The Slayers 1996 Episode 6 Credits Part 2.png|Episode 6 (Part 2) The Slayers 1996 Episode 7 Credits Part 1.png|Episode 7 (Part 1) The Slayers 1996 Episode 7 Credits Part 2.png|Episode 7 (Part 2) The Slayers 1996 Episode 8 Credits Part 1.png|Episode 8 (Part 1) The Slayers 1996 Episode 8 Credits Part 2.png|Episode 8 (Part 2) The Slayers 1996 Episode 9 Credits Part 1.png|Episode 9 (Part 1) The Slayers 1996 Episode 9 Credits Part 2.png|Episode 9 (Part 2) The Slayers 1996 Episode 10 Credits Part 1.png|Episode 10 (Part 1) The Slayers 1996 Episode 10 Credits Part 2.png|Episode 10 (Part 2) The Slayers 1996 Episode 11 Credits Part 1.png|Episode 11 (Part 1) The Slayers 1996 Episode 11 Credits Part 2.png|Episode 11 (Part 2) The Slayers 1996 Episode 12 Credits Part 1.png|Episode 12 (Part 1) The Slayers 1996 Episode 12 Credits Part 2.png|Episode 12 (Part 2) The Slayers 1996 Episode 13 Credits Part 1.png|Episode 13 (Part 1) The Slayers 1996 Episode 13 Credits Part 2.png|Episode 13 (Part 2) The Slayers 1998 Episodes 14-17 Credits.png|Episodes 14-17 The Slayers 1998 Episodes 18-20 Credits.png|Episodes 18-20 The Slayers 1998 Episodes 21-23 Credits.png|Episodes 21-23 The Slayers 1998 Episodes 24-26 Credits.png|Episodes 24-26 Category:Anime Category:1996 Anime